


The bookcase

by Love_Junkie (yellowpretendingtobered)



Series: Is He...? [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/Love_Junkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you wonder why they moved the bookcase against the wall? I did. This is that memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bookcase

"Shit! Fuck... I can't breathe" Gabriel gasped as he and Felicity flew down the steps at the back of the shop to the basement. 

"I did something bad this time, Gabe" the blonde was shaking at his side. Her face had paled looking sickly and hollow. Gabriel was at her side in an instant.

"What happened? Felix you can tell me. I'm always on your side," his tone couldn't mask the worry seeping through his voice at her stricken expression. 

But she never answered. She was too busy searching the room for veiled threats. Ones that would jump out at her like a lion stalking an antelope. Taking in her skittish behavior Gabriel also glanced around. Except, he was looking for a way to comfort his friend. Suddenly his eyes were alight with an idea to make her feel safe.

Crossing to the side of the room Gabriel grasped one end of the bookcase against the left wall. He shuffled it around for close to five minutes towards himself, stepping back with each tug. Finally the case was standing at the back wall shielding a small area from the view of anyone who came down the basement steps. At the ceiling just above the case was also hidden the storm shelter opening. To anyone else it would seem like the room stopped where the bookcase began.

Gabriel made his way back to Felicity's side. Gently holding her hand, every gesture was carefully made so as not to spook her. He tugged her to the enclosed space that he had just made and sat on the floor, himself. Once comfortable he reached up and dragged Felicity down onto his lap. He held her gently feeling her heart hammer inside her chest. 

"Shh. Its alright. I'm here. You'll be alright, I promise. It's going to be okay," he soothed repeatedly as he rocked her in his arms. 

Felicity hurried her face inside the crook of his neck listening to the steady beat of Gabe's heart coming through his chest in the silent room. 

After almost a half hour Felicity felt safe enough and calm enough to speak.

"Nick" she gave a breathy sigh closing her eyes to steel herself for the next part. "He was being normal today. It...he, he came in and was messing with me, but then he did something different. He held me down. He had me pinned against the wall in the living room. And he was," another breath.

Gabriel didn't stop her or say anything. He knew that this was hard enough for her without him dragging it out. Patiently he waited for her to continue as he carded his hands through her hair.

"...he was going too high. I couldn't stop him. So I freaked out. Lilith was ironing something so the iron was on the table. And I panicked. I wrestled my arm free and I grabbed it..." 

Gabe could feel himself getting progressively angry at her explanation of what had happened only that morning. 

"...I burned him. Badly. Across his left side. Lilith came in at his screams and hit me. I ran. I couldn't...I just..." 

"Shh, its going to be alright. You'll see. I won't let them touch you. You can stay with Gramps and me. It'll be great. Don't worry," he lulled her when she began sobbing into his chest. Soon she was napping in his lap as he pet her head like a kitten. 

Later that day he and Felicity snuck into the house while everyone was at the doctors to grab her things. She stayed with Gabriel and his Grandfather for two weeks before child services reclaimed her for the next family.


End file.
